Παράλληλα
by Nina Saade
Summary: Μια διαφορετική άποψη για το πώς θα μπορούσε να είναι η Κατασκήνωση των Ημίαιμων. Αν αντί για κατασκήνωση ήταν σχολείο; Τότε πολλά πράγματα θα ήταν διαφορετικά. Μέσα από την δική μου ιστορία θα έχετε την ευκαιρία να δείτε πως θα ήταν η ζωή των ημίαιμων αν πήγαιναν σχολείο. Βέβαια μιλάμε για ένα ΠΑΡΑΛΛΗΛΟ σύμπαν που όλοι οι χαρακτήρες είναι τραβηγμένοι στα άκρα.
1. Chapter 1

Πρόλογος  
Στις δύσκολες στιγμές της ζωής μας δεν είναι όλοι οι φίλοι μας κοντά μας. Μόνο οι πραγματικοί μένουν μαζί μας μέχρι το τέλος και ίσως αυτός να είναι και ο λόγος που αν περάσεις μία δύσκολη περίοδο κι έχεις στο πλευρό σου κάποιον, δένεσαι πιο πολύ μαζί του. Εγώ αυτό άργησα να το καταλάβω, πίστεψα ότι όποιος είναι φίλος μου ή παριστάνει τον φίλο μου θα είναι εκεί μαζί μου ότι κι αν γίνει αλλά έκανα λάθος. Έπρεπε να το πληρώσω ακριβά για να το καταλάβω αλλά τουλάχιστον πήρα το μάθημα μου κι ας άργησα.

Κεφάλαιο 1 Πρώτη μέρα στο λάκκο με τα φίδια.

Το να σε θεωρούν όλοι πεθαμένη δεν είναι καλό. Αυτό το κατάλαβα σήμερα, διότι είχα να αντιμετωπίσω όλο αυτό το πλήθος του κόσμου που μόλις άκουγε ποια είμαι άρχιζε να με ρωτάει διάφορα. Από πως είναι να είσαι δέντρο μέχρι ότι μπορείτε να φανταστείτε. Το χειρότερο όμως ήταν ότι μόλις τους απάνταγα έφευγαν βιαστικά για να πάνε στην παρέα τους να τους πουν τα νέα. «Μίλησα με την Θάλεια το Πεύκο» άκουσα κάποιον να λέει, κι αμέσως άλλαξα διάδρομο. Άλλο ένα κακό είναι ότι πλέον δεν έχεις φίλους και είσαι καταδικασμένος να είσαι μόνος. Έτσι τις πρώτες τρεις ώρες περπάταγα στο διάδρομο με τον χάρτη κι συχνά έπεφτα πάνω σε κόσμο καθώς δεν έβλεπα μπροστά μου και εισέπραττα κατάρες κι βρισιές. Πάντα τελευταία στιγμή έμπαινα στο μάθημα κι ήμουν μόνη μου.  
Την τέταρτη ώρα είχα μία ευχάριστη έκπληξη. Στο μάθημα τον μαθηματικών είδα ένα γνώριμο πρόσωπο να κάθεται μερικά θρανία μακριά. Όταν γύρισε κι με κοίταξε βεβαιώθηκα ήταν η Άνναμπεθ, της χαμογέλασα κι εκείνη το ίδιο. Στο τέλος της ώρα με πλησίασε και μου μίλησε. «Γνωριζόμαστε;» ρώτησε, με αυτή την λέξη βούλιαξε κάθε ελπίδα που είχα για να κάνουμε παρέα. «Είμαι η Θάλεια, Άνναμπεθ.» είπα, «Θάλεια!» είπε και με αγκάλιασε αναπτερώθηκαν κάπως οι ελπίδες μου. «Πόσο καιρό έχω να σε δω;» είπε, «Περίπου επτά χρόνια..» απάντησα, «Πέρασε κιόλας τόσος καιρός;» ρώτησε «Ναι.» είπα. «Ας αλλάξουμε κλίμα, είπε, θες να έρθεις μαζί μου να φάμε με την παρέα μου;» ρώτησε, «Φυσικά» είπα θα ήταν η ευκαιρία μου να γνωρίσω τα παιδιά του σχολείου μου.  
Την ακολούθησα κι μπήκα στην τραπεζαρία, ήταν ένας μεγάλος χώρος με πολλά τραπέζια. Στους τοίχους υπήρχαν αγάλματα των θεών, τα σύμβολα τους αλλά και οι σημαίες κάθε ομάδας. Η Άνναμπεθ κατευθύνθηκε σε ένα τραπέζι με πολλά παιδιά, τους χαιρέτησε κι με σύστησε. Κανείς δεν φάνηκε να χαίρεται ιδιαίτερα και γι' αυτό σε όλη την διάρκεια του μεσημεριανού διότι σπάνια μου απεύθυναν τον λόγο. Η Άνναμπεθ πολλές φορές έκανε σαν να μην υπήρχα ενώ όταν της μίλαγα μου μιλούσε με ένα τελείως ψεύτικο τόνο, κάνοντας μου κομπλιμέντα για τα μαλλιά μου ή τα ρούχα μου με κάθε ευκαιρία.  
Μόλις τελείωσε η ώρα του μεσημεριανού την ρώτησα πως θα πάω στο επόμενο μου μάθημα κι μετά την χαιρέτησα. Το μάθημα αυτό ήταν το μοναδικό που δεν είχα διαλέξει καθώς ήταν απαραίτητο να το κάνω μιας κι ήμουν κόρη του Δία. Άνοιξα την πόρτα κι βρήκα μόνο μέσα ένα κοιμισμένο γεράκο με άσπρη γενειάδα. «Γεια σας.» είπα, «Ε.. ποιος είναι;» ρώτησε, «Είμαι η Θάλεια.. μία από τις μαθήτριες σας.» είπα «Η μία κι μοναδική είσαι, κάθισε.» είπε. Από ότι κατάλαβα ο Δίας άλλο παιδί δεν είχε κάνει κι ήμουν μόνη μου σε αυτό το μάθημα. Το οποίο το είχα κάθε μέρα στο πρόγραμμα, η μοίρα με ήθελε μόνη μου έπρεπε να το πάρω απόφαση.  
Την ώρα που γύρναγα σπίτι, στο παρκινγκ του σχολείου έπεσα πάνω σε ένα παιδί. Ήταν ένας από την παρέα της Άνναμπεθ, Πέρσι τον έλεγαν κάτι τέτοιο. «Συγγνώμη.» του είπα, «Σε ξέρω;» ρώτησε, «Όχι.» απάντησα, «Τότε γιατί μου μιλάς;» είπε και γύρισε από την άλλη, «Είμαι φίλη της Άνναμπεθ.» είπα, «Μπράβο.» είπα κι έφυγε. Ντουβάρι να ήμουν δεν θα με αντιμετώπιζε έτσι.. ούτε αυτός, ούτε κανείς! Γιατί έπρεπε να το ζήσω αυτό, αν την πρώτη μέρα μου φέρθηκαν έτσι τότε τις άλλες τι θα γίνει; Τίποτα δεν πρόκειται να αλλάξει..! Μακάρι να γινόμουν πάλι πεύκο πιο ήρεμη θα ήταν η ζωή μου…  
Πήγα στο σπίτι μου με τα πόδια και στον δρόμο έκλαιγα με μαύρο δάκρυ. Δεν ΈΠΡΕΠΕ να κλαίω, γιατί ήμουν δυνατή κι άντεξα, ΕΙΜΑΙ δυνατή και θα αντέξω! Απλά θα πρέπει να παίξω το παιχνίδι τους.


	2. Chapter 2

Κεφάλαιο 2. Αντιμετωπίζοντας τις αλλαγές.

Το άλλο πρωί ξύπνησα νωρίς, ετοιμάστηκα, έφαγα το πρωινό μου και πήρα τηλέφωνο την Άνναμπεθ. «Καλημέρα Άνναμπεθ, ήθελα να σε ρώτησε αν θες να πάμε μαζί σχολείο;» ρώτησα, «Φυσικά θα περάσω από το σπίτι σου.» είπε και το έκλεισε. Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα ήρθε, εγώ χαιρέτησα την οικογένεια μου και έφυγα με την μαζί της.  
Όταν λέω την οικογένεια μου εννοώ την μητέρα μου, τον νέο της άντρα και την μικρή τους κόρη, που όλοι τους δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα χαρούμενοι με την επιστροφή μου. Έτσι επικρατούσε ένα ψυχρό κλίμα μέσα στο σπίτι.  
Φτάσαμε σχετικά νωρίς στο σχολείο και πολύς κόσμος δεν είχε μαζευτεί. Καθίσαμε στο προαύλιο κοντά στους αγρούς με τις φράουλες αλλά και την μεγάλη αρένα και περιμέναμε τους φίλους της. Στην απέναντι ακριβώς μεριά του προαυλίου ήταν μια παρέα από αγόρια και κορίτσια που μας κοιτούσαν ,με κάθε ευκαιρία, με άγρια βλέμματα. Ήταν αρκετά ενοχλητικό αλλά η Άνναμπεθ δεν φάνηκε να ενοχλείται, γι' αυτό αποφάσισα να την ρωτήσω. «Γιατί μας κοιτάνε έτσι αυτοί;», «Τα παιδιά του θαλάμου 5» είπε, «Τα παιδιά του θεού Άρη είναι αυτά, με κοιτάνε έτσι γιατί στο τελευταίο παιχνίδι της σημαίας, του νικήσαμε και στείλαμε σχεδόν όλον τον θάλαμο στην νοσοκόμα.» είπε «Α κατάλαβα. Και γιατί τους είπες τα παιδιά του θαλάμου 5;» ρώτησα, «Παλιά η Κατασκήνωση τον Ημίαιμων ήταν κανονική κατασκήνωση και όσοι ήταν παιδιά θεών έμεναν στον θάλαμο του κάθε θεού μαζί με τα αδέλφια του. Αν ακόμα γινόταν αυτό εσύ θα ήσουν στο θάλαμο 1 και εγώ στο θάλαμο 6. Μόνο στις διακοπές συμβαίνει αυτό που πάμε στην εξοχή όλο το καλοκαίρι αλλά και τα Χριστούγεννα.» είπε.  
Εγώ έμεινα λίγο σκεπτική και μετά δεν ξαναμίλησα. Το καλοκαίρι αργούσε αλλά τα Χριστούγεννα ερχόντουσαν σε μήνες επομένως για πρώτη φορά θα ζούσα κι εγώ την εμπειρία της κατασκήνωσης. Αυτά τα επτά χρόνια που «έλειπα» μου είχαν στοιχίσει πολλά, η ζωή μου θα ήταν εντελώς διαφορετική αν τότε δεν με είχε κάνει ο Δίας δέντρο για να μην πεθάνω, αλλά δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω γιατί με ξαναζωντάνεψε. Κι τώρα που θυμήθηκα ξανά εκείνη την φρικτή νύχτα, άρχισα να αναρωτιέμαι που είναι ο Γκρόβερ και ο Λιούκ; Δεν τους είχα δει καθόλου χθες. «Άνναμπεθ, ο Λιούκ και ο Γκρόβερ που είναι;» την ρώτησα, εκείνη αρχικά σάστισε κοίταξε γύρω της σαν κάτι να φοβόταν και μου απάντησε, « Ο Λιούκ ,αναστέναξε, κανείς δεν ξέρει πραγματικά που είναι. Μερικές μέρες είναι στο σχολείο κανονικά παρακολουθεί το μάθημα, κάνει παρέα με τα αδέλφια του, είναι πρώτος στην ξιφομαχία και άλλες μέρες χάνεται για καιρό χωρίς να δίνει κανένα σημάδι ζωής. Αρχικά τον έψαχνα, προσπαθούσα να τον βοηθήσω να τον καταλάβω αλλά μετά από καιρό κουράστηκα να τον κυνηγάω ας κάνει ότι καταλαβαίνει. Όσο αναφορά τον Γκρόβερ ψάχνει να βρει τον θεό Πάνα. Κέρδισε την εμπιστοσύνη του συμβουλίου καθώς έφερε εδώ με ασφάλεια τον Πέρσι.» ήταν αδιανόητος ο τρόπος που έλεγε αυτά τα πράγματα, χωρίς συναίσθημα, χωρίς να νοιάζεται για αυτούς τους ανθρώπους! Δεν θυμόταν όλα αυτά που είχαμε περάσει μαζί τότε, και αυτό δεν μπορούσε να το χωνέψω. Δεν της απάντησα απλά γύρισα από την άλλη πλευρά, μακάρι να έβρισκα κάποιον να κάνω παρέα για να απαλλαχτώ από αυτό το πλάσμα δίχως συναίσθημα.  
Το κουδούνι χτύπησε και πήγαμε στο μάθημα μας. Πρώτη ώρα είχα αρχαία ελληνικά στην τάξη για τους αρχάριους. Μπήκα μέσα και είδα δύο τρία παιδιά από την παρέα της Άνναμπεθ, κάτι αγόρια από τον θάλαμο του Άρη και μία κοπέλα με μαύρα μαλλιά δεμένα πάνω και καστανά μάτια. Όταν με είδε να μπαίνω μέσα και να κάθομαι στο δίπλα θρανίο μου χαμογέλασε. «Γεια είμαι η Θάλεια.» είπα «Χαίρω πολύ το όνομα μου είναι…


End file.
